Sbk2
by A Visconti
Summary: This was started two years ago, and sadly, never finished. And I've finally decided to post this up!
1. The Race Part I

They all sped down the hill with the skill and grace only possessed by that of professional boarders, all of them that is except for Wendy and Tommy. Wendy who was too busy repairing her robot didn't have time to participate in the gangs latest tournament, Tommy on the other hand was more then content just watching from the sidelines eating a few dozen hamburgers. Its hard to believe that this easy going glutton is the fastest of the group but in the world of snowboarding speed isn't every thing.

Slash, Nancy, Jam, and Linda on the other hand were boarding down like there was no tomorrow. Slash was the first to reach the lift and was soon followed by Jam who fell back just as he was about to board the ski lift. Nancy came next and hopped on the ski lift next to slash grinning ear to ear. "You don't mind if we share a ski lift do you?" she asked giving him another one of her award winning smiles. "N-n-n-no." He stuttered.  
  
Nancy giggled just before hopping off the lift. Slash, being dazed by what just happened, was not paying attention to where he was going, and ended up crashing into a wall. Knocking himself back to his senses, he stood up as quickly as possible, and chased after Nancy, who luckily wasn't that far away. He raced through a Red Shop, ending up with a pair of slap sticks. He aimed one at Nancy, but she swiftly dodged it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My sister and me started this about two years ago. But then we pretty much both forgot about it, and when I found it in the 'My Documents' folder one day, I told her about it, but she didn't care anymore, she didn't want to finish it, and she didn't really want to start it in the first place. I was the one who wanted this story. A Slash Nancy coupling. She wrote it though, for of course, I was like, in Gr.4, and I could NOT write. It had no plot what so ever. She just wrote all that, coming from where ever. She wrote the first two paragraphs, and deciding to continue it when I finally found it on one of my floppies, I just wrote that last paragraph there.  
  
I guess I'll be continuing this, trying to somewhat develop a plot here. I have no idea how, but I guess it will all work out in the end. Hopefully...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put these things up? You all know I don't own Snowboard Kids, so I don't know what the use is of these things anyway.


	2. The Race Part II

Linda passed by Slash, just as he ran through a Blue Shop. Ending up with a Pan, he used them right away. Slash passed by Linda, just as she and everyone else started to get back on their feet after being flattened like pancakes. The four of them raced on, hitting and beating each other with multiple items. By the end of the race, Nancy had won, Linda was in second, Slash in second last, and Jam in last.

Slash hopped off his board, stepped on one side with his foot, attempting to flip it up, but instead ended up hitting himself in the forehead with the end of the snowboard that was sticking up in the air. "Ooof." Slash rubbed his forehead, as Linda and Jam continuously laughed at him. Slash frowned. "Are you okay?" asked Nancy. "Yeah, I guess, but I think I have a bump on my forehead now." Slash replied. "Let me see." Nancy stood on her tiptoes, examining the small bump made by the snowboard. "Hmm...it should be gone in a few days." Nancy said, standing back on her feet. She smiled at him. Slash blushed.

"Oooh, seems Slash likes a certain blonde haired girl we know." said Jam, smirking. Linda laughed again. "I do not!" said Slash, stomping his foot in the snow, and hitting Jam over the head with his snowboard. "Oww...maaaaaannnn." Jam rubbed his head. The four of them jumped over the small fence and met up with Tommy. They all started to walk back up the steep slope.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There's the second chapter! I'm surprised I actually came up with any ideas. Yay me! ----

I know it's short, but, I don't really have many ideas for this. There's still no plot, so I have nothing to really base the story on. shrug It'll come to me sooner or later...I hope..

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put these things up? You all know I don't own Snowboard Kids, so I don't know what the use is of these things anyway.


	3. Watching Movies

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Nancy, as she walked into the living room, seeing Slash sitting on the couch. "Nothing really, just watching movies, wanna watch them with me?" Slash asked. "Sure." Nancy said, plopping herself down on the couch beside Slash. The two of them watched movies until they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Slash woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down, and saw Nancy asleep in his lap. He blushed and decided to wake her up. He shook her slightly by her shoulders. "Hey Nancy? Wake up.." He whispered. She opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?..Wha?.." "We fell asleep while watching the movies." Slash said. Nancy blushed when she realized where she was laying, and sat up. "Sorry." Nancy apologized. Slash shook his head. "It's okay."  
  
Nancy headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast, while Slash went upstairs to brush his teeth. Slash came back down when he was done, and sat at the counter, waiting for breakfast. "Hey Slash? Could you go wake up the others?" Nancy asked while pouring pancake mix over the pan on the stove. "Sure." Slash went back upstairs, knocking on everyone's bedroom door to wake them up. "Wake up! Nancy's cooking breakfast!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah! Third chapter is up! I don't know where all these ideas are coming from. Every time I finish one chapter, I get more ideas. Yay! Hopefully, I'll develop a plot soon. It might be a while...but we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put these things up? You all know I don't own Snowboard Kids, so I don't know what the use is of these things anyway.


	4. Breakfast

As soon as Tommy heard the word breakfast, he jumped out of bed, threw open the door, and raced down the stairs as fast as he possibly could. Slash shook his head and continued to knock on everyone's doors, telling them to wake up. Linda opened the door just as Slash started to knock, making Slash accidently knock on Linda's forehead. Linda's face started to turn red with anger as she chased Slash back downstairs and then up again.

All the commotion caused Jam and Wendy to wake up. Jam rubbed his eyes slowly, to help get rid of his sleepiness. Jam and Wendy headed downstairs for breakfast. "I'm sorry Linda! I didn't mean to! Please don't kill me!" said Slash cowering on the floor. Linda kicked him and walked downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Slash sighed in relief and also went to eat breakfast downstairs.

While eating breakfast, Linda made a suggestion. "Let's go race at Turtle Island after breakfast, and then we can go swimming!" Everyone agreed and continued eating. When they were done, they packed some things to go swimming, and with their snowboards, headed to Turtle Island.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where is all of this coming from?..oO..Oh well, four chapters! Yay! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get more ideas!

Also, a special thanks to 'Blackout12' for reviewing all three of my chapters, and my three other stories! ---

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put these things up? You all know I don't own Snowboard Kids, so I don't know what the use is of these things anyway.


End file.
